Sailor Moon R AU
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: Discontinued:: Three men battling for Princess Serenity's heart? Endymion is one...but who are the other two? Brothers! Poor Serenity...
1. Sailor Moon R Au

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? Imade this story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him ! So this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL ABOUT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! This story takes place during the Silver Millenium And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends. Or so he thinks =)  
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
  
  
  
Sapphire looked out the window of the Black Moon palace. Thinking about the one goddess that stole his heart.... As he walked through the palce he could still picture her face. Sky blue eyes that you could get lost in for all eternity, long blonde hair done in the royal hair style of meatballs , and the perfect body that any man would die for just to hold. ( Guess who ? )  
  
He reached the throne room looking for his brother. " Diamond !!!..." he called out. No one answered. Smiling he went to his chambers and dressed for the costume ball at the Moon Kingdom where everyone was invited even those of the Black Moon family. ' Now I will be able to see her again ' thinking of this he smiles.Teleporting to the palace, Sapphire walked inside and was greeted to a wonderful sight.   
  
There were decorations everywere. A grand chandaler hung from the ceiling of the room and everyone was dancing and hiding behinds masks. ( I'm so cruel making this a mask party ^^ ) He walked around hoping to find his goddess. To his surprise he spotted her. She was wearing a beautiful light blue silk dress the brought out her eyes and her hair was put in a braid with curls that framed her face it made her look like an angel.  
  
As he approached her he was stoped by someone he didn't expect...Diamond. " Brother what are you doing here ? " he asked in a wishper. " Thought I would come and see the party " Diamond grined knowing why he was here. He himself was very fond of the princess. Why she was an angel to him. She was the only one that showed him kindness when people shuned him out. He always dreamed that one day he would be married to her.  
  
Sapphire walked over to the punch bowl and walked into someone else. ( Hehehe he's like Serena ALWAYS running into ppl ) " Sorry...I should watch where I'm going..." No it's my fault, I'm Serena nice to meet you " All of a sudden music began. " Would you like to dance princess ? " he asked.   
  
" Yes I would. " Both walked out to the ball room and started dancing. Sapphire was in heaven, here he was dancing with his goddess like nothing else matters. Serena on the other hand was having the time of her life. She had always had a crush on Sapphire but didn't know if he liked her.As they danced Diamond looked at both of them in disgust. That should've been him dancing with the princess not his brother ! Diamond walked to Queen Serenity and wishpered someinthing into her ear and Queen Serenity nodded.  
  
  
Cliffhanger...WHAT !? did he wishper into her ear ? Find out after I get reviews for this ! And MAYBE I might give some teasers ^.-   
  
Ja Ne Every1   
  
Love , Chibi_moon131   
  
  
  



	2. Sailor Moon R Au 2

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? Imade this story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him ! So this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL ABOUT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! This story takes place during the Silver Millenium and Chibi-Usa does NOT exist I REPEAT DOES NOT EXIST !! And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends  
.   
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
  
  
Queen Serenity stood up and asked for everyone's attention. " Ladies and Gentlemen may I please have your attention, I have wonderful news about my daughter. " Sapphire and Serenity stopped and looked at Queen Serenity. " Prince Diamond.." That was where Sapphire went dead. The name Diamond ment trouble. Princess Serenity gasped. Had she heared right ? She was ACTUALLY going to marry Prince Diamond !? ( I'm so evil ^^ ) Sapphire backed away and ran out of the palace as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Diamond smilled. He got what he wanted and nothing not even Sapphire could take it away. Serenity was his angel, his reason for living. He coudl even remember the first day he met her.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Young Prince Diamond was sitting in the garden of the palace and was admiring the flowers when a bunch of girls came toward him. " Hey prince what are YOU doing here   
? " one asked. :" Yea this garden is for the Princess ONLY ! No pesants. "  
  
" I am no peasent I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon ! " " So it's you fault that there is a war huh ? Well I got a surprise for you ! " Jupiter was cut off by Serenity. " What do you think you guys are doing ? Just leave NOW ! " All four girls left leaving behind an angry princess and a surprised prince. " Hi my name is Serena what's yours ? "  
  
  
  
~*~*END FLASKBACK*~*~   
  
  
God how he dreamt of her everynight for the rest of his life. Now he was going to get his angel. Diamond walked to Princess Serenity's room and knocked. " Come in " Serenity knew who it was she had always liked Diamond as a friend but she had the same feelings for Sapphire. But because of her mother's announcment she had to love Diamond for he was to be her husband. Diamond entered and was breathless at the sight before him. Serenity was in her golden silk nightgown and her hair was down like a golden cape covering her body and framed her face. The light from the earth shined down on her making her glow as if she was really an angel.  
  
' So beautiful....' He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. " You know..ever since I was a little boy I always thought about you. You were my life , you were the reason I lived if weren't for you I would be dead now..." Serenity looked into his eyes and she was surprised when she found it was true. Diamond leaned over and kissed Serenity. He deepend the kiss and to his surprise Serenity did the same thing. They pulled away and both were breathing heavely. Serenity got up and walked to the balcony. " Diamond....ever since I met you I wished with all my heart that one day I would be married to you..."  
  
Both were speechless. Diamond looked at Serenity. Sapphire on the other hand was pissed not only because Serenity could never be his but that she would be his SISTER-IN-LAW !! ( oooooh thats harsh ) He would find a way to make Serenity his , even if it meant killing his brother...  
  
  
CliffHanger ! WHAT WILL SAPPHIRE DO !? WILL HE KILL DIAMOND !? FIND OUT WHEN I WRITE THE 3RD CHATPER !!  
  
  
E-amil me at chibi_moon131@hotmail.com and tell me what you think please ! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIWES !!! ( and NEO-QUUEN SERENITY can kiss my @$$ !!! ) Darien IS GOING TO GET KILLED !!!!!! YAY !!!!!!!!!!!1   
  
  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Chibi_moon131   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sailor Moon R Au 3

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? Imade this story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him ! So this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A GIRL ABOUT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! This story takes place during the Silver Millenium And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends or so he thinks =) Sorry everyone but i got too many ppl saying i can't kill dairen ;_; * starts crying *  
  
* Sapphire comes out and hugs chibi *   
.   
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
  
  
  
Sapphire grined at the thought. He had always wanted to kill Diamond for taking everything that he got and treasured. He then thought of a plan. He contacted Prince Endymion and told him lies about Diamond Edymion was so furious that he was actually turning purple. ( Ok ppl Im just gonna write Endy for short and Serena ok On with the ficy ! ) Endy couldn't believe what he heared... Serena is marrying DIAMOND !? He had hated Diamond because his ego was bigger than anything in the galaxy known to man. But now his Serena. ' WAIT A MINUTE.. " MY " Serena !? I don't like her she's just a firend ! Although a beautiful angelic carefree... who am I kidding I'm in love with Serena...'  
  
Serena was walking to her mothers room and knocked. " Come in dear. " Serena walked inside and sat in front of her mother. " Mother I was wondering when is the wedding ? " Serenity looked surprised at her daughter. One minute she was angered by this and now she was asking when the wedding was !? Serenity smiled and said " In a week Serena. " Serena thanked her mother and got up to leave.   
  
Serena went to her rose garden and sat there looking at the stars of space. How she loved the earth. She would look up and admier the color of the ocean and the mountians.She was startled when she heared a familiar voice. " Sere...Sere...." It was....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Should I stop here ? Naahhhhhhhhhh * grins evilly * Maybe I will......Oh well On with the Fic !  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sailor Moon R Au 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! This story takes place during the Silver Millenium And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends or so he thinks =) GUESS WHAT !! I'M KILLING DARIEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER !!!  
  
Diamond, Serena , and Sapphire :YAY !!!!!!!!!  
.   
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talkingAuthor's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? Imade   
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
Serena - 17  
  
Diamond - 18  
  
Sapphire -17  
  
Endymion - 20  
  
Queen Serenity - just REALLY old  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
  
  
  
Serena looked up to see Endy. " Hello Endy " Serena said with a smile. Endymion smiled a little. " Serena I have to tell you something...Can we go somewhere private ? " Serena nodded and they both walked into her room.  
  
" Endy what is it you want to tell me ? " " Serena....we've been friends since we were children, and over that time...." Endy was silenced when Serena put her finger over his mouth. " Endy I know how you feel...but no matter what you say I have to marry Diamond. And for what it's worth your like a brother to me " Serena said and Endy blushed deep red.  
  
  
Diamond was walking around in the palace when he saw Sapphire walk towards him. Sapphire to him looked like his most precious treasure was stolen from him. Sapphire took out a sword and started swishing at Diamond. Diamond created a crystal sword and did the same to Sapphire. Both were fighting and were so cought up in it they didn't notice that Serena was trying to stop them.  
  
Serena was standing in the middle waiting for the pain that would come. But it never did. She looked up at Sapphire and Diamond. " I came to tell you all that I have thought hard about this. And I have come to a decision on who I want to marry. So meet me in the garden in 1 hour and I will tell you. " Serna then walked to her chambers.  
  
  
An hour had passed and all 3 guys were siting waiting for Serena. They were about to say something but before they could Serena walked to them. " Sorry everyone." Serena walked over to them and sat across from them. " All I have to say now is that the wedding will not go on. My mother all ready know's who I am in love with. " Sapphire was wondering who it was so he couldn't help but say. " Can we please get on with it.."  
  
  
Serena was about to say something when the Dark Kingdom attacked.   
  
  
(MUWAHAHA ! Didn't see that comeing did ya = )   
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger.....I'm sooooo good * grins evilly * Anyway gonna have to wait untill next chapter to see what happens. And I want 20 reviews !! Give 20 and I put up chapy 5 AND 6 ^^ ( Sorry I know it sucks but if there is anything you want me to change please tell me )  
  
Ja Ne everyone !   
  
Chibi_moon131 


	5. Sailor Moon R au 5

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? I made this So story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him !this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A GIRL ABOUT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends or so he thinks =) Ok now look this is AFTER the silver millenium I'm sooooo sorry ppl's but this is...like...in the middle of Sailor MoonSuper S and Sailor Moon Stars Darien and Serena are NOT together  
.   
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
Serena - 17  
  
Diamond - 18  
  
Sapphire -17  
  
Endymion - 20  
  
Queen Serenity - just REALLY old  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
( 10,000 years later or..16 years later )   
  
  
"Serena !! " Luna yelled. " Time to get up " To Luna's surprise Serena got up and took a shower. Luna noticed that after the battle with Queen Nephernia Serena had matured. She still had her meatball style hair but she was no longer a crybaby or klutz. Her body had also matured. ( * guys start to drool * BACK HENTAI'S BACK BACK BACK I SAY !!! * cracks whip at the guys * )   
  
Serena walked down the stairs and said good morning to her mother. " Morning mom " Serena said with a smile. " Good morning dear I'm happy to see your up early " She nodded and walked out the door. Lita , Mina , Ami , and Rei were walking in the direction to Serena's house when they saw Serena walking to her school. " Hey meatball head what are you doing up so early ? " Rei asked.   
  
  
She ignored them and continued walking to school. Thinking about how she matured and yet Rei still called her that stupid nickname. Not noticing she bumped into someone. " Im so sorry.." She looked up to see a tall slightly built guy with sapphire colored eyes and midnight blue hair. ( guessy who....) Serena blushed when she didn't stop staring. Sapphire smiled . He helped her up. " I'm really sorry. Maybe in order to apologize could I buy you a milkshake ? "   
  
  
" Sure " Sapphire said. She smiled and started walking towards school. " What school do you go to ? " " Me and my brother were transferred to Jubann High school. "  
" REALLY !? I go there maybe I could show you guys around ! " Serena said happily. Both smiled and were walking towards the school.  
  
  
Dum dum dumdum DUM ! Cliffhanger....Find out next time on chapter 6 !!   
Who is this new guy and his brother find out in chapter 6 ^^ !  
  
  
  
Ja Ne , Chibi moon 131 


	6. Sailor Moon R AU 6

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? I made this story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him ! So this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A GIRL ABOUT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! This story takes place during the Silver Millenium And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends or so he thinks =) Ok now look this is AFTER the silver millenium I'm sooooo sorry ppl's but this is...like...in the middle of Sailor MoonSuper S and Sailor Moon Stars Darien and Serena are NOT together  
.   
Sincerly , Chibi_ Moon 131   
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
Serena - 17  
  
Diamond - 18  
  
Sapphire -17  
  
Endymion - 20  
  
Queen Serenity - just REALLY old  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
( 10,000 years later or..16 years later )   
  
Mina was the first to spot Serena and Sapphire. " HEY LOOK !! It's Serena and a cute guy !! " Rei , and Lita turned around with heart in their eyes as they saw Sapphire. " What a hunkster..." Rei said. " He looks... " " Like your old boyfriend " said Ami. " How'd you know ? " Lita asked. All the girls looked at Lita like she was crazy.  
  
Mina , Lita and Rei ran up to Serena. " Hey Sere who's the cute guy." Sapphire blushed. He didn't like anyone calling him cute. Anyone except Serena. ' Wait a minute....when did I start having these feelings...' Sapphire just shrugged the feeling away. All 5 of them walked to school. On their way they met Diamond also known as Damion. All the girls said hello and Damion said hello also keeping his eye on Serena all the time. "Hey you never told me you name..." Serena said looking at Sapphire. "Oh it's....Steven" Serena nodded and all seven of them headed toward school ( Incase you don't know Rei goes to the same school as the other girls ^^ and if you have a better name than Steven for Sapphire please tell me)  
  
Cliffhanger.....oooooooooh bad chibi moon.....well sorry its short but I got writers block! ;_; ja ne everyone ^^ 


	7. Sailor Moon R AU 7

Author's Notes :Hihi This is my Second fic so please tell me what you think, ok? I made this story because I am tired of Darien ALWAYS cheating on Serena and she just goes back to him ! So this Story is about a odd couple you don't see everyday...  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. All the characters belong to someone else. But the story itself is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! so, don't sue me. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'M ONLY A GIRL GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE NOTHING!! And Darien is in here but him and Serena are JUST friends or so he thinks =) Ok now look this is AFTER the silver millenium I'm sooooo sorry ppl's but this is...like...in the middle of Sailor MoonSuper S and Sailor Moon Stars Darien and Serena are NOT together  
.   
Sincerly , cCosmic_Saturn a.k.a. Chibimoon131  
  
"__" = someone talking  
'__' = someone's thoughts  
(_) = author's comments or questions  
  
  
Serena - 17  
  
Damion - 18  
  
Steven -17  
  
Darien - 20  
  
Queen Serenity - just REALLY old  
  
  
Sailor Moon R AU  
( 10,000 years later or..16 years later )   
  
  
Sapphire felt stupid for picking that name. Diamond had a name that was so close to his real name. He smiled and all the girls except for Serena melted into a poudle of water. ( I wish that was me;_; ) Damion was just staring at Serena. Here was his soon-to-be wife. All he had to do now was win her heart and make her remember that she loved him and ONLY him.  
  
All seven of them walked to school and for once Serena wasn't late. At that Ms. Haruna had a heartattack. ( Doctors : How did this happen !?!?! * Serena walks away wishlteing innocently * Student: It was shock I guess ) Steven and Damion were in every class with Serena and both sat next to her. At lunch Serena went home and stayed there for the rest of the day saying she had a bad headache. Daimion followed her home and was sure that she couldn't see him.  
  
Serena sat at her window not noticing Daimion was below it. Thinking about the outer scout and little Hotaru made her feel sad and depressed. She hac been reminded of them all day with the other senshi talking about them and how they never worked together. Daimion jumped up and scared Serena.She screamed and fell back. He laughed and helped Serena up. " Sorry just couldn't help myself. I'm very sorry Serena " He said.   
  
" That's ok. What are you doing here anyway aren't you afraid my parents are home or my dad has a shot gun in his bedroom ? " she asked. He nodded and grined " Now why should I be afraid? " She looked up at him with a weird expression. Now noticing his white gray hair and his purple eyes that could make anyone get lost in them forever, then she started to get this weird feeling like she knew him from somewhere.  
  
' Prefect I'm here alone with her now I will make her mines.. ' With that he leaned in and both their faces became closer and closer. Their lips touched and flashbacks of everything about the Silver Millenium , her , and Daimond came rushing into her brain. The memory of her being married to Diamon but nothing about Sapphire or Darien. But she didn't notice. Their kiss grew more passionate untill the doorbell rang. (I'm cruel yes I know but Its in the rule book that I have to do this..!!!)  
  
  
Unknown to them a tall figure watched from the shadows.   
  
  
Cliffyhanger...Who's at the door ? Will the outers come back ?Who is the shadowed figure ? WHAT IS UP WITH THESE DAMN CLIFFHANGERS !!!!!!!! Find out next time in chapter 8 ^^ Ja ne every1  
  
chibi_moon131 


	8. Authors Notes and pleas

Hey guys just wanted to let you know I am no longer writing any more chapters to this story. The reason is because I am not receiving enough reviews. Please if you want me to continue writing this story e-mail me at moon_goddess157@yahoo.com and tell me the reason WHY you want me to continue writing chapters to this story, all in all I am closing this story so good-bye everyone. 


End file.
